The present invention relates to a ship, in paritcular a tanker, having a superstructure extending above the deck of the ship.
Since the superstructures of ships are often very high and bulky they cause a high air resistance to the forward movement of the ship. This means that the presence on the ship of a high and bulky superstructure contributes to the fuel consumption of the ship.
In view of the high fuel prices of the present, it is worthwhile from an economical point of view to try to reduce the air resistance to the forward movement of the ship as much as possible.